


Bathed in Colorful Light

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

A Las Vegas boy all his life, Spencer couldn’t believe he’d never been to any of the casinos in the area. It was probably because he was adept at counting cards, and the last thing he wanted to do was get caught and risk his new job with the BAU; he’d just started it, and if he got caught counting cards, he would definitely lose the position. Plus, he’d always wanted to go into law enforcement, so he didn’t want to have a record for something as dumb as counting cards for some extra cash.

Along with the rest of the team, he had come to Vegas for a case, and now that the case was closed and the flight couldn’t take off until tomorrow, Morgan convinced him to come out for a night of fun. He’d hesitated, but now that he was here, he was glad he came. When he looked across the casino, he saw a young woman, who seemed to be by herself. She was beautiful - her shy smile, shining eyes and seemingly carefree spirit made him want to talk to her. He was shy and awkward, so going directly up to someone was not normal for him - but something was compelling him. 

———-

After years upon years holed up in a small town, you had decided to take your dream trip, lose yourself and come to Vegas. However, when you got there, you realized how out of place you were, so you ended up at the slot machines, pulling mindlessly while you figured out what to do.

While you were deciding where to go, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Standing before you was a very tall, slightly dorky looking but nonetheless cute man who seemed to be about your age. “I’m Spencer Reid,” he said, holding out his hand, “D-Dr. Spencer Reid. I-I don’t know if you’re here with anyone, but I saw you from across the room and I just felt the need to come say hello.”

“Hi, Spencer Reid,” you said, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. “I’m Y/N. Are you here by yourself?”

“Technically no,” he said, looking around to search for his friends, “But all of them are off doing other things. Would you want to go grab a drink with me?”

You took his hand and headed toward one of the lounges where a woman in a slinky red dress was singing. She was beautiful, but when you turned to your new friend, he was looking at you. “What?” you laughed. ‘Why are you staring at me?”

“Y-You’re just…very pretty,” he said smiling and looking down at his feet. “Beer?” 

“Yes, please,” you said, as he passed you a bottle. Over the course of the next hour and a half, he told you about his job, which you found very impressive and incredibly sexy, and you told him all about your studies and your family. You were from a small town in Virginia and had never been outside the state. “I’ve always wanted to come to Vegas,” you said, thinking back to all the times you stared at pictures of the beautiful array of lights on the strip, “So I figured I’d come here before I start my doctorate.”

“What are you studying?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, I am no profiler, but I do love English literature and specifically Shakespeare. I’ll be doing my thesis on him,” you said bashfully. As you were growing up, people had made fun of your love for reading, but that was only because they lived one boring life, while you lived endless interesting ones.

“That’s amazing!” he said enthusiastically. “Do you have a focus for your thesis?”

“Well,” you said, “Right now, I’m thinking of delving into the parallels between father and daughter relationships in The Merchant of Venice, King Lear and Othello.”

As soon as you finished divulging your possible thesis, both of you went on a tangent about Shakespeare until you both started choking uncontrollably do to the smoke in the room. “Do you want to get out of here for a while?” you asked, “Maybe just walk around?”

He took your hand in his and walked outside where the shining lights of the strip bathed you in their colors. For hours, you walked around hand-in-hand, looking at the fountains, fancy hotels and the hustle and bustle of people escaping their own heads for a couple of nights. As you passed an alleyway across from the Wynn Hotel, you stopped to look at the surroundings and turned to look at him, expecting him to be looking at the craziness surrounding you - but again, he was looking at you. 

Tipping your head up, you pressed a kiss to his lips. What started as a chaste kiss ended up more needy and hungry until you were up against the wall with his lips on your neck. “Kiss me,” you breathed, as he swallowed your words. Tangling your hands in his, he lifted them above your head, and you felt the concrete scrape against the backs of your hands. 

“I normally don’t kiss women I just met,” he said against your lips. “You’re kind of a first for me.”

“Me too,” you whispered as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You gauged his reaction and upon seeing that he was comfortable, you slide his hand underneath the satiny fabric of your shirt. Gently, he grazed up your side, until his thumb hit the underside of your breast. Stilling your movements, you looked into his eyes, encouraging him to continue on. As his thumb glided over the hardening nub of your breast, you probed his mouth with your tongue, engaging it in an elegant dance with his. “Do you wanna get out of here?” you asked. You hoped he knew what you were suggesting - although, if need be you’d be forward. If there was only one night, you wanted to make the most of it.

Slowly, he nodded his head, grabbing your hand as you dislodged yourself from his waist. “Just so you know, I work about an hour away from you, so if you want more than one night, I’d enjoy that.”

“Good,” you whispered, kissing him one more time before you left the alley. “I don’t think I’ll be satisfied with just one night with you.”


End file.
